


Spooky Scary

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [20]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jackepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 19: Skeleton
“Spook-”
“Jack, you meme garbage dump if you finish that I swear to-”
“-y SCARY SKELETONS.’





	

Halloween decorations were a pain to hang around the house, but Mark enjoyed how weirdly happy it made Jack. 

He was almost always far too energetic, but while they were decorating the house for any occasion, especially for Halloween, he would get at least four times more excited. It was endearing and it was Mark’s favorite thing about the holidays. 

Mark hefted the orange pumpkin shaped lights over his shoulder and pulled himself up the ladder. Attaching them to the top of the house was going to be a massive pain in his ass, but to keep Jack kept laughing and giggling like he was, he would do anything. 

Just as he flung his leg over to straddle the ladder, he heard a voice coming from the kitchen window just below him where Spooky cupcakes were supposedly being baked.

“Spook-“

Oh no.  No.  Not on this day.  He would do almost anything for Jack.   _Almost._  If he had to endure one more second of that song he was going to fling himself off of the ladder. 

“Jack, you meme garbage dump if you finish that I swear to-“

Jack heard him, he knew he did.  Know how he knew?  Because Jack took a moment to fling the window open, then started singing the damn song louder. 

“-y SCARY SKELETONS” 

Mark threw a pumpkin light at him. 


End file.
